


Песнь песней

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен устал за день</p>
            </blockquote>





	Песнь песней

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dfhbfwbb.dg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dfhbfwbb.dg).



\- Боже, как я тебя хочу. Сбылась мечта идиота! Господи, спасибо за тебе за эту радость. Наконец-то! - Дженсен оперся плечом о стену в прихожей. Пустой дом как и положено встретил хозяина темнотой, едва разгоняемой бликами ночной подсветки.

\- Весь день, чертов гребанный бесконечный день! Мечтал о тебе каждую секунду... - он скидывал с себя одежду не заморачиваясь направлением полета тряпок, попрыгал на левой ноге стряхивая застрявшую штанину. На всей возможной скорости, пусть и не высокой, но не дающей потерять направления, он несся в спальню, не замечая тени следующей за ним след в след.

\- Блаженство... Погоди чуть-чуть, пару секундочек, моя радость, сейчас мы воссоединимся в сладостных объятиях.... - он нырнул в не заправленную постель, заворачиваясь в одеяло и подгребая под бок вторую подушку, притерся к кровати, бормоча через сладострастные стоны, - И ни какой Падалеки не разлучит нас до самого...

От грохота его подкинуло на кровати.

\- ... утра. - Дженсен сел на постели, всматриваясь в темноту, - Какого черта?

"Куда Джей подевал биту!?" - стучало в висках. Он дотянулся до ночника выкрутил свет. В дальнем углу спальни обнаружился Падалеки. Сидел одетый, весь в искрах растаявшего снега, растирая лицо покрасневшей с холода лапой.

Эклз сорвался к нему:

\- Джей, что с тобой? - Падалеки не реагировал, - Во сколько приехал? Почему не позвонил, придурок?

Джаред позволил отвести руки от лица.

\- Да что с тобой? - Дженсен отпрянул от вида опухших глаз, покрасневшего носа, он уже готов был вытрясти слова силой

\- Прости. - прошептали трясущиеся губы.

\- Джей?

Падалеки встал перед ним на колени, ледяной рукой подтянул к себе Дженсена. Того передернуло от холода, коснувшегося его теплой задницы и от страдания горящего в глазах партнера.

\- Да что случилось-то??? Джей!

\- Прости меня. - Падалеки разжал правую руку - на ладони стояла коробочка. С эмблемой ювелирного магазина. Раздавленная и смятая как абрикос после сушки. - Выходи за меня.

Дженсен с подозрением посмотрел на расстроенного, явно успевшего понапридумывать себе всякой фигни Падалеки.

\- Ты вернулся за пару минут до меня?

Покаянный кивок.

\- И услышал мою оду подушке?

\- Угум.

Дженсен добыл из коробочки слегка помятое кольцо, распрямил, примерил на палец.

\- Хорошо. Но когда утром, ты все-таки задержишься в кровати и услышишь мою песнь кофеварке, не торопись на нее нападать.Без кофеина я реально опасен.

Джаред счастливо всхрапнул, уткнувшись в теплый живот.

\- Договорились.


End file.
